There can be various types of media, such as offline media and online media. One example of online media is media that is available using the Internet and/or an application (e.g., mobile application). Examples of online media can include digital video, digital movies, digital photos, digital music, website content, social media updates, etc. Content providers (e.g., content hosting websites, mobile applications) can allow entities to upload, view, and share online media items, such as audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, etc. An entity can be a user, a group of users, a business organization such as a corporation, an educational institution such as a college and university, etc.
The content providers can use one or more channels to present data. A channel can be data content available from a common source or data content having a common subject or theme. For example, a channel can be a collection of videos viewable on a website or using a mobile application. For example, Car-Company-A may have a channel that is accessed by entities through the Internet and/or mobile applications. The channel for Car-Company-A may include multiple videos, such as a video of an Electric-Vehicle that is manufactured by Car-Company-A, a video of a sports utility vehicle that is manufactured by Car-Company-A, etc. Entities can view an online media item from the channel by selecting the online media item from the channel user interface (e.g., channel webpage, channel mobile application graphical user interface). Entities may subscribe to one or more channels to be able to view online media items from the entity's channel subscriptions.
Channel owners (e.g., Car-Company-A) may wish to increase the number of subscribers to their respective channels. Some channel owners may advertise their channel content to entities in an effort to attract new entities to their respective channels. Traditional solutions allow advertisers (e.g., channel owners) to advertise their channel content to various entities based on general topics. For example, conventional solutions may allow channel owners to advertise to entities that show an interest in cars. Traditional solutions, however, typically do not allow advertisers to advertise based on specific channel content.